


Angel Lessons

by grasssea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Theorizing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasssea/pseuds/grasssea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer tries to teach Chloe about the limits of divinity, though he has to convince her about it's existence first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr here (https://mazethequeen.tumblr.com/post/146429543822/kd2900-kd2900-those-otp-prompts-person-a)

Lucifer shook his head and looked aggrieved. You would have thought Chloe had kicked his puppy. 

“No, no. You see, you have to know exactly what you’re looking for. You have to have-”

“Faith?”

Lucifer stuck his chin out and forged ahead, through the storm of harassment he faced. “Yes, technically. You have to know what you’re looking for, what you’re talking to. Prayer only works if you know-deep down- that someone is listening. It doesn’t matter your opinion on them, you just have to know.”'

Chloe spun in her chair and started to get down. “This is ridiculous. I’ll accept that I’m the result of some weird experimentation, I don’t have much choice. the proof is right there. But angels? I don’t have to believe that.”

“Believe me Dectective. You’ve made it very clear that you don’t have to do anything, and hell help anyone who tries to make you.” Lucifer said, as Chloe made for the door. “But even you can’t change the truth. Besides, what is your alternate explanation for Maze and I?”

“Mad scientists?” Chloe suggested. “And maybe a cult? Secret government experimentation?” 

“Mommy!” came a cry from upstairs. Trixie Decker barreled down, taking the stairs two at a time. “Maze taught me how to read her mind!”

Lucifer gestured at the world at large, hands spread wide like he was waiting for applause from the empty expanse of the Lux. “You don’t have to believe me.” he said, “But I do think it’s in your best interest that you listen.”

Chloe hugged her daughter close and scowled. “Kids are very suggestible.”

“Sit back down.” Lucifer advised, and with reluctance, Chloe did, pulling Trixie into her lap. She kissed her head and then let her slide to the floor. 

“Go play with Maze.” Chloe told her, then winced and added, “And don’t read any minds until I’m done talking to Lucifer.”

“Find something to watch on TV.” Lucifer said helpfully. “Children like that.”

With some prompting, Trixie left and Chloe turned to look at Lucifer’s smug, stupid, elegant face. 

“Run this angelic powers thing past me again?” she said. 

 

Angelic powers turned out to be much more boring than she expected. 

Apparently she didn’t get invulnerability, or immortality. There was a bit of mind reading, yes, some limited foresight, but it wasn’t exactly a superpower. 

“Free will was paramount to dear old dad, even if he did punish everyone for exercising it.” Lucifer said. “Hypocritical bastard. You can’t make anyone do anything, you can just push things along. Help them along their own path, so to speak.”

“I’ve seen your work.” Chloe said, thinking about the glazed eyes of people under Lucifer’s spell. “I don’t think that counts as free will.”

He shrugged. “Call it exceptional charm. I just pull out what’s already on the tip of their tongue. Angels have charisma. We were made better than humans- present company half excluded, of course. Strength, instincts, a certain presence, and ability to see what others can’t. You can learn to utilize them, in time. Your daughter already has.”

“That’s another thing.” Chloe said, stabbing the air with a cocktail stick to make her point. “Why does Trixie have superpowers as well?”

Lucifer snickered. “Dominant genetics. Poor Dan got subsumed.”

Chloe shut her eyes and massaged her temples. “This is insane.”

“Patently.” Lucifer agreed. “Half angels aren’t supposed to look half as ravishing as you. The Nephilim of old were rather ungainly, poor things.”

“Shut up.” Chloe ordered, rubbing circles into her skull. Lucifer was going to give her wrinkles before she hit thirty five. “I was going to say, this is insane, but I have no choice but to accept your version of events.”

“Delightful!”

“Until such a time until I can figure out a more sensible one.” Chloe said. “For now, angel lessons are a go.”

“I’ll have you shattering mortal minds by lunch time, darling.” Lucifer promised. “And if you want, we can do a little hands on training too.”

Chloe pinched herself, not for the first time that day. Dreams didn’t get much more surreal than this.


End file.
